Relembrar
by Maria Lua
Summary: Uma releitura do livro "Lua Nova". Um novo desfecho da discussão que levou ao afastamento de Bella e Edward. Ao se ver sozinha, Isabella reage de uma forma diversa realizando uma cadeia de eventos que desencadeia um reencontro inesquecível vinte anos depois. -Universo Alternativo-
1. Chapter 1

_**Relembrar **_

**1**

_Eu nunca fui uma garota sonhadora. Aqueles que me conheciam diziam que eu era realista demais, ou melhor, pessimista demais. Mas tudo mudou no dia que decidi me mudar para uma pequena cidade chuvosa chamada Forks. Foi um tiro no escuro. Eu nunca havia convivido muito com o meu pai, contudo eu não suportava mais morar com um casal recém-casado. _

_Foi naquela pequena cidade que meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Em pouco tempo me vi completamente apaixonada pelo homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. E por incrível que pareça ele retribuía os meus sentimentos. Só que tinha uma coisa atrapalhando nossa linda história de menina estranha conhece garoto popular os dois se apaixonam e são coroados reis do baile. O amor da minha vida era um vampiro._

_E eu consegui lidar muito bem com isso. E eu comecei a viver os melhores momentos da minha vida. Meu pai não gostava muito do Edward, talvez seus instintos gritavam os que os meus silenciavam. Mas eu não me importava. Ninguém entendia como eu me sentia ao lado dele. Quando o Edward me olhava parecia que eu era a única pessoa do universo. Eu o encarava e esquecia até mesmo que respirar era indispensável. Eu o amava._

_Mas a sua condição como vampiro nós trouxe muitos problemas. Aparentemente meu sangue cheirava a mais deliciosa refeição e um vampiro andarilho decidiu me perseguir e foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que morrer não tinha nada de glamouroso. Até então eu pensava que a morte era apenas uma passagem para vida eterna com o Edward. Mas quando eu senti a dor, o medo ali completamente sozinha eu percebi que sem o Edward a morte era apenas o fim de tudo._

_Só que mais uma vez eu fui contra as possibilidades. O vampiro andarilho, que se chamava James, morreu e o preço foi alguns ossos quebrados. Aquela vez foi a primeira que o Edward insinuou que partiria e a dor que eu senti foi maior do que a dor que o James me provocou. E mesmo ele não indo eu acordava com medo dele partir todo dia._

_Mesmo com as dificuldades continuamos o nosso namoro. E era maravilhoso, embora eu tenho que admitir que o lado físico deixava um pouco a desejar. O Edward achava que perderia o controle e me mataria. Porém o para sempre infelizmente acabou. O irmão do Edward, Jasper, perdeu o controle e me atacou. Eu saí ilesa, mas o meu relacionamento não. E foi ai que minha história começou._

-Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido na sua vida, Bella – Falou Edward me encarando enquanto eu chorava descontroladamente.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo, você não pode me deixar – Implorei perdendo qualquer senso de respeito próprio e orgulho – Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria.

-É para sua própria segurança – Argumentou Edward e eu não suportava mais escutar isso – E se dá próxima vez eu não estiver por perto. Quantas vezes você quase morreu por minha culpa? Pelo simples fato de estar perto de mim?

-Minha vida não é vida se você não estiver ao meu lado – Falei chorando me agarrando na sua camisa, mas ele soltou delicadamente se afastando. Indo embora.

-Esse é o nosso fim, Bella – Disse Edward e antes que ele corresse, sumisse a raiva estourou dentro do meu peito.

-SEU COVARDE – Gritei chamando sua completa atenção – VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM COVARDE. UM COVARDE QUE NÃO TEM CAPACIDADE LUTAR PELA SUA FELICIDADE.

-Bella eu só estou fazendo isso para que você possa viver anos – Falou Edward e eu procurei ignorar seus olhos atormentados. No momento eu queria machucá-lo com minhas palavras da forma que ele estava me magoando ao partir. Ao me abandonar.

-Não Edward você está fazendo isso porque é muito mais simples escolher o caminho fácil – Falei percebendo nos seus olhos o inicio de raiva.

-Caminho fácil? Você realmente acha que é fácil para mim deixar a única mulher que eu amei partir? Imaginar que você vai seguir com sua vida e estar com outros homens que não seja eu? - Perguntou Edward fechando as mãos como se para impedir de me tocar – Responda Isabella!

-É muito mais fácil você desaparecer do que enfrentar todos os obstáculos para estarmos juntos – Respondi tentando de tudo para não chorar mais do que já estava – Eu estou desposta a tudo, até desistir da minha vida para estar com você. Para passar uma eternidade ao seu lado. Mas você é muito medroso.

-Isabella você é apenas uma menina, uma menina imatura que não entende o que está dizendo – Falou Edward voltando para a completa imparcialidade de antes – Você não tem respeito pelo dom que é a vida humana. Não importa o que você diga a minha decisão já está tomada.

-Você quer saber Edward, nunca ninguém me magoou ou vai magoar tanto quanto você está fazendo nesse momento – Falei sentindo meu corpo desistir – Eu só espero que um dia você seja apenas uma lembrança para mim enquanto para você esse momento será o seu eterno arrependimento.

-Bella – Sussurrou Edward parecendo que ia me tocar.

-Não ouse tocar em mim, você não tem mais permissão – Falei sentindo com se meu coração tivesse sendo partido em milhões de pedaço – Você quer partir, Edward, então vá. Porém não se iluda achando que foi por algum motivo nobre.

-Adeus Isabella – Falou Edward sumindo e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti completamente sozinha e quebrada. E tudo que eu conseguia era chorar.

Eu não possuo muitas lembranças da semana após o termino do namoro. Eu só me lembro de acordar chorando e depois dormir cansada de tanto chorar. Era deprimente e patético. Eu sabia o quanto meu pai estava preocupado e só comecei a voltar aos poucos ao normal quando escutei o Charlie comentado com a minha mãe que talvez fosse melhor eu sair de Forks.

Então voltei a frequentar a escola fingindo que eu estava melhor. Eu rezava para que um dia eu mesma acreditasse no meu fingimento.

A noticia que os Cullen tinham ido embora se alastrou feito fogo pela cidade. E meu primeiro dia de volta escola foi dividida entre olhares presunçosos e de pena. E o pior é que eu não podia dizer como eu estava me sentindo porque não foi apenas meu namorado que partiu, mas também a minha melhor amiga. A Alice havia ido embora sem nem ao menos se despedir.

-Bella, você está bem? - Perguntou Ângela chamando minha atenção e eu levantei os olhos para encará-la.

-Eu vou ficar – Falei tentando sorrir.

-Eu sei que agora parece que tudo está terrível, mas o tempo cura tudo – Disse Ângela pegando minha mão e eu quis gritar que nada ficaria bem. Que na verdade tudo só iria ficar pior e mais escuro.

-Eu espero – Falei dizendo que eu precisava ir para biblioteca me afastando dela. Eu andei pelas fileiras de livros encontrando o anuário que eu estava procurando. Sentei em uma mesa distante folheando. Apesar de realmente tentar o Edward não tinha conseguido sumir com todas as nossas fotos. Na minha frente estava um foto nossa no baile. Ela parecia ter sido tirada em outra vida.

Arranquei a página discretamente a dobrando e colocando no bolso do meu casaco. Passei o resto do dia fingindo que eu estava bem, mas assim que o sinal tocou peguei meu carro e dirigi até a casa dos Cullen.

Ela continuava linda e imponente, só que agora completamente vazia. Eu senti meu coração apertando e as lágrimas querendo escapar. Voltei para o carro dirigindo até onde eu pude para dentro da floresta parando o carro. Saí caminhando pelas árvores tropeçando caindo de quatro machucando minhas mãos. Mas apesar das dificuldades cheguei onde eu queria. O lugar que eu o vi pela última vez.

-Eu pensei que tinha sentido cheiro de sangue fresco, mas não imaginava que a fonte seria tão surculosa – Falou um homem e eu me virei encarando um vampiro desconhecido. Ele parecia não ter mais do que quinze anos quando foi transformado. Seus cabelos eram loiros batendo quase na sua cintura e seus olhos eram vermelhos indicando o quanto perto da morte eu estava.

-Por favor, eu sei o que você é, por favor não me machuca – Pedi sabendo o quão patética eu soaria. Era irônico com as coisas aconteciam. Há poucos dias atrás eu implorava para um vampiro me morder e levar a vida de mim e agora era exatamente isso que iria acontecer.

-Infelizmente eu vou te machucar, mas prometo que será rápido – Disse o rapaz sorrindo abertamente e a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de sentir seus dentes entrando no meu pescoço. A dor era indescritível.

Os próximos eventos são confusos na minha mente. Eu lembro levemente de um lobo gigantesco surgindo da folhagem mordendo o vampiro arrancando sua cabeça. Lembro do mesmo lobo se tornando um muito nu Jacob Black. Lembro dele tocando minha cabeça e o exato momento que ele percebeu que eu não estava morta, no que eu estava me tornando. Lembro dele virando lobo novamente e de alguma forma me colocar nas suas costas. Do meu extinto de sobrevivência me fazendo passar meus braços pelo seu pescoço e dele correndo. Lembro das minhas costas batendo na superfície de uma caverna. E depois todo o meu universo era apenas dor.

**Vinte anos depois**

Parei o carro na minha vaga habitual descendo. O cheiro desse lugar sempre me incomodava. Era algo entre suor, medo e algo que eu nunca consegui identificar. Peguei o elevador encarando minha imagem no seu espelho. Meus cabelos continuavam castanhos escuro, mas agora as mechas de tons mais avermelhavam se mesclavam o fazendo parecer bem mais interessante. Minha pele era branca sedosa com cada traço desenhado. Meus olhos estavam escondidos por trás de um óculos escuro e apesar de todos reagirem deslumbrados com a minha figura na minha cabeça continuava sendo a mesma garota estranha que pisou em Forks pela primeira vez ainda humana.

Desci no meu andar mostrando a minha identificação mesmo sabendo que a moça da recepção já me conhecia. Entrei na quarta sala fechando a porta e persianas. Sorri para o homem que estava atrás da mesa. Ele era alto e apesar de magro bem construído. Seus cabelos eram negros caindo na sua testa. Seus olhos eram azuis escuros e seus lábios grossos.

Sorri para ele caminhando lentamente sentando no seu colo passando minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo roubando seus lábios com os meus. Lambi lentamente seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo soltando um leve gemido quanto sua língua passou lentamente pela minha antes de sugá-la. Permiti que ele dominasse o beijo antes de passar levemente meus dentes pelo seu lábio esquerdo fazendo com a pele rompesse.

Segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos passando a língua pela gota gemendo com o sabor doce o beijando novamente com muita mais vontade. Montei em seu quadril sentindo sua excitação. Sorri com o efeito que eu causava antes de me afastar passando a beijar seu maxilar sugando seu pescoço.

-Bom dia Agente Andrews – Falei sorrindo dando mais um selinho antes de sair do seu colo para sentar na sua mesa – Ligou?

-Sempre ótimo vê-la Isabella – Disse Isaac sorrindo – Eu preciso das suas habilidades.

-Qual das? Você sabe que eu sou uma garota muito habilidosa – Falei sorrindo maliciosa o fazendo ri.

-Eu tenho um caso e preciso da sua ajuda para solucioná-lo – Falou Isaac me passando uma pasta.

Eu o havia conhecido há três anos atrás e começamos uma parceria interessante. Logo depois de acordar da transformação eu me vi completamente sozinha no mundo. Vaguei pela floresta para o norte tomando o sangue de qualquer animal que entrasse na minha frente. Ao contrario do que os Cullen falaram eu conseguia pensar perfeitamente bem e apesar da sede queimar na minha garganta eu podia controlá-la.

Foi em alguma parte do Canada que conheci Anne. Ela era uma linda vampira com longos cabelos ruivos e traços aristocráticos. E se não fosse por ela eu não teria sobrevivido. Ela me ensinou a usar os poderes que eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha. Eu tinha um escudo em mim. Eu podia bloquear qualquer ataque mental e a maioria dos físicos, por isso eu tinha um controle tão perfeito.

Outro ponto do meu poder era poder bloquear com meu escudos determinadas intenções humanas. Como, por exemplo, a capacidade de mentir e foi assim que eu e Anne nos tornamos grandes ladras. A Anne já fazia isso por anos. Ela roubava obras de arte e vendia no mercado negro e no mesmo mercado comprava sangue para sua alimentação.

Não era a mesma coisa de tirar direto da fonte, mas bom o suficiente. Sangue humano mantinha nossas habilidades vampirescas em situação perfeita. Foi como suspeita de um roubo que conheci o Isaac. Há muitos anos atrás o seu pai, que também era policial, tinha trabalhando com vampiros e era por isso que ele soube exatamente o que eu era quando me conheceu. Nessa situação peculiar acabamos nos tornando amigos e depois amantes. Eu comecei a ajudá-lo em alguns casos de difícil solução.

-Eu odeio quando se trata de crianças – Falei observando a foto da criança que havia sido sequestrada – Tem certeza que esse suspeito sabe onde ele está?

-Tenho – Falou Isaac e eu tirei um estojo de lentes de contato da bolsa. Eram do mesmo tom de marrom de quando eu era humana – Vamos?

Levantei o seguindo até uma das salas de interrogatório. Entramos na sala de observando e do outro lado do espelho estava um rapaz que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos. Com certeza um homem que eu não olharia duas vezes se passasse na rua.

-Ola Donna – Cumprimentei a mulher de longos cabelos negros que era parceira do Isaac. Eu sabia que ela me detestava pelo simples fato de não saber ao certo qual era minha relação com o Isaac – Podemos começar?

Sorri para eles antes de entrar na sala sentando na cadeira em frente ao rapaz. Agora só uma mesa nos separava. Eu sabia que não tinha mais do que cinco minutos antes das lentes derreterem por causa do veneno que corria pelo meu corpo.

-Nossa as coisas realmente melhoraram – Falou o rapaz sorrindo me olhando com luxuria.

-Ola Carlos, eu me chamo Isabella e sou uma consultora especial do FBI – Falei sorrido sabendo o efeito que a minha especie tinha entre humanos – E antes que você pergunte a minha consultoria se baseia no fato que eu faço as pessoas dizerem a verdade para mim.

-Eu não tenho nada a dizer – Afirmou o rapaz e eu sorri.

-Você conhece essa criança? - Perguntei mostrando a foto e ele negou com a cabeça. Expandi lentamente meu escuto por ele. Tinha que ser aos poucos para ninguém desconfiar – Você está mentido. Eu leio micro expressões e sei quando mentem para mim. Agora vamos começar a dizer a verdade.

-Fez a sua caridade do mês? - Perguntou Anne e eu sorri me jogando no sofá da nossa sala.

-Eu acho que tenho que parar de trabalhar com o Isaac, por mais que eu goste dos nossos momentos acho que está na hora dele entrar em um relacionamento normal e com futuro – Comentei virando o rosto para encará-la.

-Acho que isso é opção dele – Falou Anne empurrando meus pés sentando ao meu lado – Mas mudando completamente de assunto hoje recebi uma ligação muito interessante.

-Ilumine-me ainda não comecei a ler mentes – Falei indo até a geladeira pegando o recipiente onde guardamos o sangue me sentindo uma taça.

-Anita me ligou – Disse Anne sorrindo enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

-Porque você insiste em manter contato com aquela bruxa? - Perguntei sentando ao seu lado tomando um gole daquilo que me mantinha viva.

-Não seja tão radical, Bella, a Anita sempre nos deu muitas dicas boas – Falou Anne sorrindo.

-Claro, dicas ótimas! - Falei irônica sentando ao seu lado – Você esqueceu que da última vez ela nos levou para o meio de uma matilha de lobisomens raivosos?

-Bella, ela encontrou – Falou Anne me encarando com seus olhos brilhando insanamente – Finalmente Bella.

-Você tem certeza? - Perguntei sorrindo sabendo o quão importante era isso para ela – Isso é ótimo se for verdade.

-É verdade, ela me mandou uma foto – Falou Anne quase pulando sentada – Mas tem um problema.

-É claro que tem – Falei revirando os olhos – E qual seria?

-Está em Forks – Falou Anne e se meu coração ainda batesse teria parado naquele momento.

_Itália _

O homem levantou da cama permanecendo sentado soltando os lenções enroscados no seu corpo. Sentiu braços enlaçando seu tronco enquanto cabelos negros caíam pelo seu ombro. Beijos molhados foram distribuídos pelo pescoço alvo.

-O que houve? - Perguntou a mulher percebendo que não recebia nenhuma resposta do seu companheiro.

-Eu vou embora hoje – Falou o homem levantando observando sua imagem refletida no espelho. Claro que pelo fato de ser um vampiro sua imagem não mudou. Seus cabelos continuavam de um estranho tom de ruivo acobreado. Seu corpo continuava assustadoramente pálido e fino com músculos definidos. Seus olhos continuavam de um tom de cor de mel. Mas por mais que sua aparecia fosse estática, ele não se sentia o mesmo a vários anos.

-Já? - Perguntou Samanta encarando o homem pelo espelho. Ela o havia conhecido a quase quinze anos atrás. Sabia que ele sempre foi honesto dizendo que iria partir no momento que sua punição acabasse. Porém naqueles primeiros dias ela não percebeu que ficaria sozinha.

-Vinte anos já se passaram – Disse Edward abrindo o guarda-roupa pegando uma blusa. Ele tentou bloquear os pensamentos que sua parceira gritava sabendo que era inútil.

-Porque você precisa sair? Você tem uma boa vida aqui – Falou Samanta levantando tentando abraçar Edward, mas sendo impedida – Será que mesmo depois de quinze anos você ainda pensa nela? Ela está morta.

-Chega Samanta – Falou Edward em tom ríspida e a mulher sentiu o seu corpo recuar – Eu sempre deixei claro que assim que a minha punição que me prende a esse castelo acabasse eu iria partir. Eu nunca a enganei sobre meus sentimentos sobre você. Agora não iremos falar mais sobre isso.

-Como eu não vou falar? - Perguntou Samanta se aproximando do homem passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos beijando seus lábios de leve – Eu sei que você não me ama, mas também sei que gosta de me ter ao seu lado.

-Sam, isso não é um adeus – Sussurrou Edward beijando sua testa – Porém eu sinto falta da minha família. É melhor nos despedirmos agora.

A mulher se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque indo até a cama vestindo o robe que ali estava descartado saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás. Edward suspirou sabendo que talvez devesse ter esperado por isso. Saiu do quarto sem se preocupar em fazer as malas. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse de levar nada.

Andou pelos corredores escuros se vendo novamente na sala de espera. Escutou seu nome sendo chamado e entrou encontrando os três vampiros que eram considerados a realeza do seu mundo.

-Ola Edward – Falou Aro encarando o vampiro mais jovem – Há vinte anos atrás você foi condenados a servir os Volturi por infringir a lei de sigilo. Sua pena acaba hoje. Você tem interesse em continuar servindo, agora remuneradamente?

-Não senhor – Falou Edward mantendo a expressão neutra. Uma das várias coisas que teve que aprender vivendo com o inimigo.

-Espero que você saiba que fomos muito generosos em não tê-lo matado naquele dia – Falou Aro sorrindo – E saiba que se você cometer mais alguma transgressão não haverá outro resultado além da sua morte. Estamos entendidos?

-Sim senhor – Falou Edward e depois de mais algumas conversas foi liberado para sair das dependências da sua prisão. Seus olhos viram o céu pela primeira vez em toda sua extensão e não apenas pela janela. O vento parecia mais fresco e gentil.

-Ei garotão vai ficar ai a noite toda? - Perguntou uma voz feminina e ele sorriu com a nostalgia olhando para a pequena vampira de cabelos pretos curtos e sorriso largo – Vamos entra logo no carro.

-Para onde estamos indo? - Perguntou Edward já dentro do carro.

-Casa – Respondeu Alice sorrindo.

**N/a: Ola Pessoal!**

**Nossa! Há quanto tempo não me atrevo a escrever uma história mais longa sobre esse casal!**

**Então se interessaram por esse primeiro capítulo? O que acharam?**

**Bom? Ruim? Chato? Interessante? **

**Deixem suas opiniões porque eu sempre adoro escutar elogios e criticas.**

**Já estou com o segundo capítulo escrito, então prometo voltar rapidinha se houver leitores.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**16/07/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Relembrar**

**2**

-Anne você sabe que isso é impossível – Falei olhando para a minha amiga de longa data – Existem pessoas ainda vivas que com certeza me reconhecerão.

-Bella, por favor, todos esses anos comigo não te ensinaram nada? - Perguntou Anne revirando os olhos indo até seu quarto voltando com um baú enorme. Esse baú eu conhecia perfeitamente. Era onde ela guardava todos os seus disfarces – Mas alguma objeção?

-Várias – Respondi achando que isso era mais do que obvio – Eu acho que comentei algumas vezes sobre a tribo de lobisomens que protegem aquela área.

-Eu acho que podemos fazer um bom acordo com eles, sem contar que não planejo passar nem uma semana lá – Respondeu Anne prontamente.

-Anne... eu não acho que consigo voltar lá – Falei e detestava como a minha voz saiu tão frágil como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Eu aprendi a deixar meus sentimentos bem escondidos atrás do meu escudo.

-Bells, você sabe que eu não te pediria isso se não fosse realmente importante – Falou Anne segurando minhas mãos – Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Tudo bem – Resmunguei me encaminhando para o meu quarto. Eu sabia que a Anne necessitava de mim e ela nunca falhou em me ajudar. Como eu poderia deixá-la só? Eu sei que ela precisaria das minhas habilidades para chegar ao que queria. Mas só em pensar em Forks eu me sentia enjoada. Será que o Charlie ainda estava vivo? Será que ele ainda esperava que eu voltasse?

Deitei na minha cama colocando fones de ouvido ligando a música no máximo tentando bloquear meus pensamentos e como sempre falhando. Eu tentava pensar pouco sobre meu passado e principalmente minha vida humana e normalmente eu era bem sucedida. Mas quando ele vinha bater na minha porta era difícil se desvincilhar.

Levantei caminhando até meu guarda-roupa sentando na sua frente. Tirei o fundo falso olhando para a pequena caixa que lá eu guardava. Peguei a caixa limpando a poeira acumulada. Abri com cuidado sabendo que ela era a minha própria caixa de pandora e tirei com cuidado a folha que eu mantinha sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. Ela estava envelhecida então abri com cuidado para não rasgá-la. A imagem de um casal permanecia eternizada. Tinha dias que eu achava que havia esquecido como ele se parecia, mas olhando sua foto percebo que não. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos cor de caramelo e o pequeno sorriso. Ele estava olhando para mim enquanto eu olhava diretamente para a câmera e eu não reconhecia o olhar de alegria que eu enfeitava naquela noite.

-Você já começou a se torturar? - Perguntou Anne parada na porta e eu rapidamente guardei a foto dentro da caixa – É melhor esquecermos essa história. Isso claramente não vai te fazer bem.

-Claro que não. Vamos começar a planejar os disfarces – Falei indo até a sala esperando que ela me seguisse. Vasculhei até encontrar uma peruca do meu agrado. Era feita de longos cabelos loiros que me fariam menos perceptível. Peguei a escova que estava lá dentro de comecei a escová-la lentamente.

-Isabella...

-Temos que falar com os lobisomens antes de tudo, não quero ter que lutar – Falei contando sua frase – Partiremos em uma hora.

-Obrigada – Sussurrou Anne e eu simplesmente sorri para ela.

Coloquei a peruca com cuidado a ajustando e realmente parecia que eu tinha cabelos loiros. Comecei a maquiagem e uma coisa que eu havia aprendido no you tube é que maquiagem pode te transformar em outra pessoa. Modifiquei meus traços marcantes e quem me olhasse agora só me acharia vagamente familiar.

-Você está ótima – Falou Anne quando nossas malas já estavam prontas.

-Essa é a ideia – Falei sorrindo jogando tudo dentro do carro. Eu ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo isso. Voltar a Forks era como voltar a um sonho meio amargo – Você dirige.

Como de costumo me perdi na minha cabeça assistindo as paisagens mudar na minha janela. Será que o meu pai ainda estava vivo? Será que ele havia me procurado? E minha mãe? Será que ela havia piorado com o meu sumiço?

Eu evitava pensar na minha vida humana. A Anne me ensinou isso pouco depois de nos conhecermos. Era mais fácil fingir que você surgiu no mundo como um vampiro. E depois de anos fingindo as vezes era menos doloroso.

-Nós estamos chegando – Falou Anne e percebi que passei mais tempo que imaginei presa na minha mente – Você tem certeza que está bem?

-Tenho sim. É melhor irmos primeiro a La Push – Falei sabendo que para ficarmos bem em Forks precisaríamos da permissão dos lobisomens. Eu não queria conflito.

-Eu sempre achei aqueles lobos bem sexy – Ronronou Anne sorrindo.

-Eles fedem – Falei sorrindo revirando os olhos.

-Podemos ficar sem respirar – Retrucou Anne e eu aumentei o sorriso.

-Pare o carro aqui. Estamos na divisa – Falei descendo do carro sabendo que não demoraria para aparecer alguém. E não estava errada. Em menos de cinco minutos vi dois lobos grandes e um homem vindo em nossa direção.

-Acho que é um bom momento para dizer que estamos aqui em paz – Falou Anne sorrindo olhando diretamente para o homem que vinha na minha direção. E eu não esperava o impacto ao perceber quem era. Eu devia tanto a esse homem. E os anos foram muito favoráveis a ele. Não havia nada do adolescente que ele já foi um dia. Ele chegava muito facilmente a mais de dois metros de altura. Seus traços eram firmes e masculinos. Mais parecia um deus grego com sua pele naturalmente bronzeada. Tenho que dizer que Jacob Black tinha se tornado uma homem incrivelmente bonito.

-Ola Jacob! Devo dizer que os anos lhe fizeram bem – Falei sorrindo percebendo o exato momento que eles me reconheceram. Se bem que o lobo da direita não foi nada discreto se destransformando em um homem um pouco mais baixo e novo que o Jacob e descaradamente nu.

-Eu definitivamente estou gostando de Forks – Falou Anne sorrindo fazendo o rapaz corar.

-Você é a filha do Chefe Swan que sumiu – Disse o rapaz meio escondido atrás do outro lobo – Foram os Cullen que te transformaram?

-Não criança. Foi um andarilho – Respondi encolhendo os ombros – Nós gostaríamos de falar com o alfa do bando.

-Eu sou o beta – Falou Jacob parecendo se recuperar do seu choque – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Seus olhos são vermelhos – Acusou o mais novo.

-Conhaque na verdade – Respondeu Anne sem perder o sorriso – Nós não atacamos ninguém para sobreviver. Compramos sangue em bancos de sangue. Vocês ficariam impressionados com o que se pode comprar hoje em dia.

-E você espera que acreditemos nisso? - Perguntou Jacob irônico.

-Quem disse que nos importamos com o que vocês acreditam? - Perguntou Anne e achei melhor interferir.

-Jacob, nós só estamos aqui para procurar uma relíquia da família humana da Anne. Nada mais. Como você pode ver ninguém me reconhecerá. Passaremos no máximo duas semanas aqui e se atacarmos algum humano com intuito de sugar seu sangue estamos dispostas a nos entregar ao seu bando sem maiores lutas. Só queremos um acordo de duas semanas de trégua – Falei com calma estudando seus olhos negros. Eles eram tão sérios e levavam um tristeza de apertou meu coração.

-Eu vou reunir o conselho e informamos nossa decisão – Falou Jacob depois de um tempo – Não cheguem perto da cidade. Permaneçam na floresta até nosso pronunciamento.

-Obrigada por considerar – Falei criando coragem de perguntar o que eu queria – Meu pai...

-Morreu há dez anos – Falou Jacob bruscamente suspirando quando viu o meu choque – Eu sinto muito.

Observei o rapaz voltar a ser um lobo e eles se afastando. Senti as mãos de Anne no meus ombros me colocando dentro do carro. Percebi que o carro estava em movimento, mas estava perdida na minha mente.

-Vamos andar um pouco pela floresta – Falou Anne e eu saí do carro completamente no automático. Desde que havia me transformado eu tinha momentos que ficava completamente presa da minha mente. E talvez seja por isso que não percebi o ataque que veio pelas minhas coisas.

Senti uma mão na minha nuca e meu corpo sendo projetado para frente. Meu rosto encontrou o áspero chão da floresta sendo arrastado sem piedade. O choque da dor foi tão avassaladora que por um segundo todos os escudos que eu mantinha caíram. E o pior era que por mais que eu quisesse me defender eu não conseguia reagir.

-É melhor se afastar, vadia – Gritou Anne e mais uma vez sorri internamente em tê-la na minha vida. Ela sabia que eu estava presa dentro do meu corpo.

-Isso é pessoal – Disse uma voz feminina e deduzi que fui atacada por uma vampira.

-Claro que é! Você atacou minha família e sou extremamente protetora com ela – Respondeu Anne provavelmente analisando a situação.

Escutei um rosnado vindo de longe e parecia muito com o barulho de um lobisomem. Escutei o lobo correndo e a mulher percebeu sua desvantagem. Ouvi ela prometendo me reencontrar e sair correndo.

-Reunião rápida essa sua – Falou Anne e eu sabia que ela não estava conversando comigo.

-Eu não pude participar por ter envolvimento pessoal – Respondeu Jacob entrando no meu campo de visão – Qual é o problema dela?

-Quando ela recebe notícias que provocam grandes emoções ela fica presa em sua mente – Respondeu Anne se ajoelhando na minha frente – Ei querida agora está tudo bem.

-Vampiros entram em choque? - Questionou Jacob parecendo impressionado.

-A Bella entra – Falou Anne acariciando meu rosto – Vamos querida.

-Vocês podem ficar na minha cabana da floresta enquanto eles deliberam – Falou Jacob – Vai ser mais seguro com ela assim.

-Obrigada – Falou Anne sorrindo e senti suas mãos nos meus ombros me levantando. Comecei a acompanhá-la e pouco depois chegamos a uma cabana. Entramos e senti a Anne me deitando em uma cama – Bela cabana? Sua esposa está da foto?

-Era – Respondeu Jacob e seu tom de voz indicava que ele estava desconfortável – Ela morreu.

-Um vampiro a matou? - Perguntou Anne preocupada. Ela sempre achava que uma criatura sobrenatural só morreria por causa de outra. O que na maioria das vezes era verdade.

-Não. Acidente de carro – Respondeu Jacob – Eu passo aqui quando eles terminarem de delibera.

-Obrigada mesmo pela ajuda, Jacob – Falou Anne e alerta para flerte descarado – Você com certeza é o melhor lobisomem que eu cheguei a conhecer.

…

_Algum lugar no Alasca_

**Edward**

Eu olhava a madeira negra e passei meus dedos lentamente pelas teclas brancas. Há vinte anos eu não tocava piano. Eu sentia falta, mas não conseguia me focar nisso.

Eu havia aprendido a tocar ainda adolescente. Minha mãe era fascinada pelo som do piano e me fez aprender para tocar longas horas para ela. Quando me tornei um vampiro era uma das poucas coisas que me deixava bem. Isso e uma doce menina que conheci na pequena Forks.

Isabella havia sido a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na minha existência. Ela era tão linda e doce. Com seus londos cabelos castalhos que ao sol tinha reflexos avermelhados. Sua pele era branca e por mais que eu procurasse não havia nenhuma imperfeição. Seu corpo cheio de curvas suaves sempre me levavam a loucura. Mas o que eu mais sentia falta era dos seus olhos. Seus maravilhosos olhos castanhos que eram sempre tão expressivos.

Como eu sentia falta de tocar sua pele. De sentir o cheiro de morango que desprendia dos seus cabelos. Eu tenho tantos arrependimentos nessa minha eterna existência. Mas nenhum se compararia ao dia que eu disse adeus a ela. Eu só queria protegê-la e a única forma de fazê-lo era me afastar. Só que dias depois a Alice viu o seu futuro desaparecer e quando foi investigar soube que ela havia morrido.

Eu me senti quebrando em pedaços e fiz a segunda decisão que mudou tudo. Eu decidi que não poderia viver em um mundo onde a Bella não mais existia. Foi uma decisão estupida e egoísta. Eu desafiei abertamente os Volturi e quase matei minha família por causa disso. Contudo eu era considerado valioso demais para simplesmente morrer. E digo que a penas piores que a morte quando se trata dos Volturi.

-Eu vou sair para caçar – Disse Jasper parando na minha frente – Quer ir?

-Não. Eu estou bem – Respondi sorrindo. Agora eu estava sozinha com a Alice. Nossa família era composta por cinco pessoa. Esme e Carlisle estavam fora em uma visita a um conhecido. Rosalie e Emmett estavam em um tipo de lua de mel. Então eramos só eu, Jasper e Alice – Vai sozinho?

-Sim. A Alice não está muito de bom humor hoje – Respondeu Jasper revirando os olhos – Eu volto logo.

-Vocês estão bem, não é? - Perguntei o olhando preocupado.

-Eu sempre estou bem com a Alice – Respondeu Jasper sorriu para mim antes de sair.

Passei mais um tempo olhando para o piano antes de desistir de tentar. Levantei e me encaminhei até o quarto da Alice. Ela estava nitidamente mal-humorada. Deitada na cama com seus cabelos espalhados. Hoje eles era grande por causa de um tratamento que ela havia feito, aplique ou algo assim.

-Não se preocupe. Todo casal briga – Falou Alice assim que apareci na porta – Você não é culpa de todos os problemas dessa família.

-Só de noventa por cento – Respondi deitando ao seu lado.

-Edward você tem que parar de se punir – Falou a Alice virando para me encarar – Sua penitencia acabou, todos já te perdoaram. Só falta...

Ela nunca acabou a frase. Percebi quando uma visão estava chegando, mas não estava preparado para o que estava por vim. Era a Bella. A imagem dela caída no chão. Mas não era a mesma de vinte anos atrás. Seus cabelos estavam loiros e principalmente seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Era Forks – Sussurrou Alice parecendo perdida.

-Nós precisamos ir lá – Falei sem ter coragem de falar sobre o que acabamos de ver.

-Eu vou atrás do Jasper e partiremos imediatamente – Falou Alice saindo correndo enquanto eu tentava não criar esperanças.

Não demorou muito para ela voltar. O Jasper me deu um breve sorriso antes de empacotar sua coisas. Escutei a Alice falando no celular, mas não conseguia me concentrar no que ela estava falando. Quando percebi já estava sentado no banco da frente do carro enquanto o Jasper dirigia até o aeroporto.

O voo passou lento e a Alice me perguntou umas milhões de vezes se eu estava com fome. Chegamos em Seattle pouco depois da meia noite. Decidimos correr até Forks e ao ver nossa casa uma onda de nostalgia tomou meu corpo.

-Tome um banho e depois pensamos no que faremos – Falou Alice pensativa – Pode ser uma armadilha.

-Eu vou caçar – Falei e a Alice não me impediu. Corri e parei para olhar com atenção para o portão de ferro que guardava o cemitério. Eu odiava não poder ter vindo pessoalmente aqui. Caminhei entre as lápides tentando lembrar das memorias da Alice.

O corpo da minha Isabella nunca havia sido encontrado. Então seus pais decidiram colocar uma lápide em sua homenagem. Claro que a Alice poderia ter razão e ser algum tipo de armadinha. Mas ver um rosto tão parecido com o seu depois de vinte anos era uma esperança que eu não poderia deixar ser investigar.

Enquanto eu me aproximava percebi que não estava sozinho apesar de já ser de madrugada e estar dentro de um cemitério. Eu sabia que não precisava respirar, mas a imagem na minha gente roubou meu folego.

Ela estava a quase dez metros de mim e por algum motivo não percebeu que estava acompanhada. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam balançando ao vento sendo banhado de forma encantadora pelo brilho perolado da lua. Ela virou lentamente e um rosto tão conhecido me foi revelado. Seus lábios vermelhos abriram em choque. As maças do seu rosto estavam rosadas e seus olhos eram de um cor de conhaque que naquele cenário a deixava ainda mais bonita.

-Isabella? - Perguntei e pela primeira vez em vinte anos senti como se meu coração houvesse voltado a bater. O mesmo sentimento quando a vi naquela pequeno colégio no tempo de outrora.

-Isso é realmente uma surpresa – Falou Isabella e sua voz tinha um tom tão indiferente. Claro que eu não esperava que ela corresse para o meus braços, mas não estava esperando essa frieza – Devo dizer que você não mudou nada.

-Porque você não disse nada, Bella? - Perguntei me aproximando, mas antes que eu pudesse tocá-la ela se afastou como se meu toque pudesse queimá-la.

-Porque eu diria, Edward? - Perguntou Bella e seus olhos estavam tão frios e indiferentes – Você disse adeus. Você deixou bem claro que seria como se nunca tivesse existido na minha vida.

-Bella...

-Eu realmente não sei o que você está fazendo aqui. Mas eu sei como é fácil para você ir embora então adeus, Edward – Falou Bella se afastando.

-Eu passei vinte anos achando que você estava morta – Falei frustrado.

-E não se enganou – Falou Bella sarcástica – Você tinha razão sobre uma coisa. Eu realmente era uma menina inconsequente que achava que morrer era apenas um detalhe para o meu final feliz. Não vou mentir dizendo que foi bom vê-lo novamente e realmente espero que com o sol venha sua distância. Adeus Edward.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Fiquei tão feliz com a recepção de vocês com a história! Realmente espero que gostem desse segundo capítulo também.**

**Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**Cculen - **_Ola! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou e admito que também adoro histórias onde a vida da Bella não para depois do termino. Espero muito que goste desse novo capítulo._

**Samystere - **_Ola! Nos encontramos de novo! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review e espero que goste desse novo capítulo._

**Guest - **_Ola! Fico muito contente em saber que você gostou e espero que goste desse novo capitulo também :D_

**Gabi - **_Ola Gabi! Que bom que você gostou da ideia. Espero que goste também da continuação._

**As demais reviews foram respondida por e-mail e quero agradecer muito por todos os elogios.**

**Quero agradecer também a: ****Dehbraga, Line Hunt, Mikamss, BeeAW, Kiaraa e Natalocas por colocar a fic em alerta e/ou favorita. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Bom, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar suas opiniões através de reviews.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**09/08/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Relembrar**

**3**

**In another life,**

_Em outra vida_

**I would be your girl**

_Eu seria sua garota_

**We'd keep all our promises**

_Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas_

**Be us against the world**

_Seríamos nós contra o mundo_

**In another life**

_Em outra vida_

**I would make you stay**

_Eu faria você ficar_

**So I don't have to say**

_Então eu não teria que dizer_

**You were the one that got away**

_Que você foi aquele que foi embora_

**The one that got away**

_Aquele que foi embora_

-Onde inferno você estava? - Perguntou Anne no momento que entrei na cabana – Você tem ideia do quanto eu estava preocupada com você?

-Desculpa, Anne – Sussurrei sentando na primeira cadeira que eu vi – Eu precisava ver o local onde meu pai estava enterrado. Você acredita que colocaram uma lápide para mim? "Isabella Swan. Amada filha".

-Sinto muito – Falou Anne me abraçando.

-O Edward está aqui – Falei e minha voz não passou de um sussurro assustado.

-Como? - Perguntou Anne me olhando chocada.

-Simplesmente apareceu – Falei colocando as mãos no rosto – Ele pensou que eu estava morta.

-E como você se sentiu? - Perguntou Anne sentando ao meu lado.

-Eu estaria mentindo descaradamente se dissesse que não senti nada quando eu o vi. Nossa Anne! Ele é ainda mais lindo do que eu lembrava. E sua voz. Tão suave e ao mesmo tempo rouca e o cheiro. Eu não podia sentir da maneira de agora – Falei frustrada com a minha própria reação – Mas ao mesmo tempo que eu me sentia viva novamente, eu me senti morrendo um pouco ao lembrar como eu me senti quando ele me abandonou.

-Querida, eu só não quero que você se feche com medo de se magoar – Falou Anne acariciando minha mão – Eu já estou mais do que arrependida de ter te arrastado para cá.

-Não. Não é sua culpa meu passado voltar assim. Eu consegui evitá-lo por mais tempo do que imaginei – Falei suspirando – Temos que nos focar em encontrar o que desejamos.

-Eu nem sei como agradecer sua ajuda, Bella – Disse Anne acariciando minha mão – Eu só não queria que isso não a magoasse tanto.

-Sabe o que eu sinto falta de quando eu era humana? - Perguntei e ela ficou calada sabendo que era uma pergunta retórica – Dormir. Dormir e esquecer por algum tempo meus problemas.

-Eu sinto falta de comer – Falou Anne sorrindo divertida – Sangue é deliciosa, mas sinto falta de chocolate.

-É claro que você sente – Falei percebendo que Anne não estava mais prestando atenção em mim.

-Tem algum vampiro lá fora – Falou Anne se levantando observando da janela – Morena, baixa, olhos caramelos. Conhece?

-Alice – Falei suspirando – Eu vou lá fora.

-Ola Bella – Cumprimentou Alice sorrindo – Você está muito bonita.

-E você não mudou nada – Falei parando na sua frente.

-Eu queria falar duas coisas com você – Disse Alice me encarando de forma cuidadosa – Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas.

-Pelo que exatamente? - Perguntei.

-Por ter ido embora sem dizer nem ao menos adeus – Respondeu Alice e eu senti uma antiga magoa voltando.

-Sabe Alice quando o Edward me abandonou eu senti meu coração quebrando de uma forma tão dolorosa que a única coisa que me fez levantar da cama foi o fato do meu pai estar tão preocupado que estava planejando me fazer voltar a morar com a minha mãe – Falei sabendo que essa era minha única chance de desabafar tudo que ficou preso por vinte anos na minha garganta – E tudo que eu queria era falar com a minha melhor amiga, mas ela também tinha desaparecido. Só que depois de alguns anos eu percebi que você não tinha culpa de eu ser uma adolescente carente e sem amigos. A final, você só estava sendo legal fazendo amizade com a namorada do seu irmão. Porém sua fidelidade sempre foi com ele.

-Ok – Disse Alice parecendo surpresa com as minhas palavras – Segundo, eu vim aqui falar sobre a vampira que te atacou.

-É melhor entrarmos a Anne gostará de conversar sobre isso – Falei entrando na cabana encontrando Anne sentada com um taça na mão cheia de sangue. Provavelmente apenas por provocação.

-Um gole? - Perguntou Anne sorrindo enquanto a Alice me olhava chocada.

-Nós não matamos para alimentação. Compramos sangue em bancos de sangue – Falei repreendendo Anne com um olhar – O que você ia falar sobre a vampira?

-O nome dela é Victória – Falou Alice – Você se lembra do James que te atacou certo? Ela era sua companheira e desde da sua morte procura vingança querendo matar primeiramente a companheira do Edward e depois ele.

-Mas já se passaram vinte anos – Resmunguei irritada.

-Vampiros nunca esquecem – Falou Anne deixando sua atitude passiva agressiva – Eu entendo o motivo dela não encontrar a Bella, mas porque não atacar o Edward?

-É difícil atacar um prisioneiro dos Volturi – Respondeu Alice.

-Como? - Perguntei chocada.

-Quando ele descobriu que você estava supostamente morta decidiu que não poderia viver em um mundo que você não estava presente então ele foi até a Itália e violou a lei de sigilo na tentativa de fazer os Volturi decretarem a pena de morte – Respondeu Alice e meu coração afundar – Só que o Aro achava que o poder do Edward era útil demais para ser perdido então o sentenciou a vinte anos de serviços. Ele foi solto há poucos dias.

-Você ver o futuro, certo? - Perguntou Anne me salvando ter que comentar alguma coisa – Então você monitora as decisões dessa tal Victória e nos avisa alguma coisa. Acho que é a melhor forma de agir.

-Claro... com certeza é o melhor – Falou Alice franzindo a testa.

-Aqui o número do meu celular – Falou Anne entregando um pequeno cartão acompanhando Alice até a porta – Não comece.

-Começar o que? - Perguntei já começando a me perder em pensamentos.

-Se afogar em culpa – Respondeu Anne se ajoelhando na minha frente segurando minhas mãos nas suas – Quando você foi transformada você não fazia ideia do que os seus poderes eram capazes ou onde estavam os Cullen. Foram as decisões dele que o levaram aos Volturi.

-Eu sei – Falei franzindo o nariz quando senti o cheiro de lobo se aproximando. Eu odiava quando me sentia dessa forma. Como se não tivesse tempo de respirar. Eu não esperava ver o Edward de novo. E eu odiava o poder que ele ainda tinha sobre mim. Era sufocante.

-Vejo que já se estão se sentindo em casa – Comentou Jacob entrando sem bater acompanhado do mesmo lobo mais novo – Este é o Sam.

-Devo deduzir que a reunião acabou – Falou Anne e Deus! Como ela estava flertando com o Jacob. A Anne sempre apreciou o difícil. E flertar com o maior inimigo de sua raça poderia ser a própria definição do difícil.

-O Conselho permitirá que vocês permaneçam aqui por duas semanas – Falou Jacob e um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto de Anne – Com a condição de que tenha sempre um lobo quando vocês estiverem em contato com humanos.

-Como? - Perguntou Anne arregalando os olhos – Como iremos descobrir qualquer coisa com um homem de dois metros nos seguindo?

-Isso é problema de vocês – Falou Jacob sorrindo.

-Encantador – Rosnou Anne perdendo qualquer atitude coquete.

-Um lobo pode ficar levemente distante? Eu sei que vocês têm uma vida e que estão tão felizes quando a gente com isso então se vocês ficarem próximo o suficiente para intervir, mas distante para que possamos descobrir tudo que queremos seria bom para todos – Falei intervindo.

-Eu acho que seria bom – Falou Sam ansioso.

-Que horas vocês pretendem ir para a cidade amanhã? – Perguntou Jacob ignorando seu companheiro.

-Como é um sábado por volta das nove – Respondeu Anne ainda mal-humorada arrancando um inesperado sorriso do Jacob.

-Então até lá – Falou Jacob saindo junto com seu amigo.

A noite passou calma. Nós revisamos os pontos que desejávamos abordar inicialmente e quando amanheceu começamos a nos preparar. A eternidade lhe dá muito tempo para aprender coisas. E maquiagem profissional era bem útil para vampiras como nós. Intensifiquei os traços que diferenciariam da antiga Isabella Swan. Coloquei a peruca a penteando em um rabo de cavalo desarrumado. Vesti roupas esportes para combinar com o papel que desempenharíamos. Seriamos duas turistas que estávamos em Forks para praticar ecoturismo.

-Você está ótima – Falou Anne sorrindo – Agora só falta os lobos chegarem e podemos colocar o show na estrada.

_**...**_

_**Anne**_

Eu acho que se vampiros pudessem suar de nervoso eu estaria molhada uma hora dessas. Essa era a melhor dica em anos que ganhávamos. Eu sabia que poderia ser outro beco sem saída. E se fosse eu prometo a mim mesma que seria a última vez que eu largaria tudo pela chance de encontrar.

Eu passei boa parte da minha existência procurando por uma caixinha de música.

...

_Algum lugar da Sibéria – 1918_

_O relógio mostrava que era de manha, mas a nevasca tinha o poder de transformar o dia em noite. Minha vida havia mudado tanto no ano que passou. Antes era tudo sobre aulas, danças, bailes. Era tudo tão lindo que eu não imaginei que por trás dos muros do palácio em que eu vivia viria uma onda de que arrastaria minha vida._

_Meus pais faziam parte da nobreza russa e eu passei muitos anos brincando com as Grã-duquesas Maria, Tatiana, Olga e Anastácia. Como eu tinha a mesma idade da Tatiana era mais próxima dela e como possuía o mesmo nome da Anastácia era chamada de Anya para impedir confusões. _

_Foram anos felizes. Felicidade exterminada pelo fogo e sangue da minha família. Eu lembro que no dia do golpe eu estava junto a Maria conversando sobre um possível contrato de casamento para ela quando as portas foram arrombadas e homem agarraram nossos braços e nos arrastavam sem cerimônia em meio aos nossos gritos de socorro._

_Fomos empurradas dentro de uma sala e suspirei aliviada quando vi meu tio Nicolau junto a sua esposa, minhas amigas e o pequeno Alexei. Mas meu alivio não durou muito. Obrigaram-nos a entrar em carros e depois de uma longa viajem onde as dores se tornaram uma velha companheira._

_Avisaram que estávamos em prisão domiciliar e que nenhum mal ocorreria se nos comportássemos. Uma semana após nossa chegada fui informada que meus pais e meus dois irmãos mais velhos haviam sido abatidos. "Abatidos" esse foi o termo usado. Para o novo governo eles eram porcos a serem abatidos._

_-Você está muito pensativa – Comentou Anastácia sentando ao meu lado._

_-Eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer – Falei observando o seu rosto. Ela assim como todos nós havia perdido muito peso. Ela sorriu sabendo que era melhor me deixar sozinha então abracei meus joelhos cantarolando a música que mais me lembrava de um lar._

_-Ei garota – Chamou um soldado me olhando como se eu fosse algo asqueroso – Venha! Nós estamos reunindo todos vocês._

_-Para que? – Perguntei assustada._

_-Encontrar seu destino – Falou o homem e eu sabia que o anjo da morte não estava distante._

_..._

-Anne – Chamou Bella me arrancando dos meus pensamentos – Os lobos estão aqui.

-Já não era sem tempo – Falei sorrindo colocando meu casaco.

-Você está irreconhecível, Bella – Cumprimentou Jacob e ele ficava bem bonito a luz do sol. Eu ainda estava fervendo de raiva, mas sempre soube apreciar a beleza e esse homem de dois metros de altura, extremamente forte e cabelos negros curtos era digno de nota – Eu pensei que vocês ganhariam mais confiança se eu dissesse que conheço vocês.

-Seria ainda melhor você dizer que está namorando a Anne – Falou Bella sorrindo – A final, você ter duas amigas que ninguém nunca ouviu falar seria estranho.

-Eu só quero ajudar no máximo que eu puder – Falou Jacob sorrindo malicioso e eu pisquei para Bella subindo no banco da frente de sua caminhonete.

-Você é tão altruísta – Falei sorrindo o fazendo gargalhar.

-Tanto quanto possível – Falou Jacob dando partida no carro.

_**...**_

_**Edward**_

-Então a Isabella é uma vampira? – Perguntou Rosalie e através da tela do computador era perceptível seu choque – Como isso aconteceu?

-Um andarilho a atacou pouco depois de irmos embora – Respondeu Alice. Foi ideia dela fazer uma teleconferência com o resto da família.

-Isso é terrível – Suspirou Esme me olhando de forma complacente – Mas estou feliz em saber que ela está viva.

-Viva não é exatamente o termo – Falou Rosalie recebendo um olhar irritado do Emmett – O que? Vocês estão realmente surpresos por ela não ter vindo atrás de nós? O Edward acabou o relacionamento dizendo que ela havia sido apenas uma humana que ele usou para se distrair da sua eternidade.

-Rosalie, chega! – Mandou Carlisle e a ela se calou – Vamos falar sobre a Victória.

-A vadia devia procurar uma vida – Resmungou Rosalie revirando os olhos.

-Pelo que eu pude ver ela não está sozinha. Pelo menos cinco vampiros – Falou Alice com calma – Eu estou focada em suas decisões.

-Você sabe por que a Bella voltou a Forks? – Perguntou Esme preocupada.

-Ela não foi muito receptiva a minha presença – Respondeu Alice perdida em pensamentos – Eu acho que tem alguma coisa haver com a vampira com quem ela convive.

-Carlisle e eu vamos pegar o primeiro avião noturno – Falou Esme sorrindo e eu quase podia sentir seus dedos nos meus cabelos em uma carícia materna.

-Sairemos agora então acho que estaremos em Forks amanhã à tarde – Falou Emmett sorrindo.

Quando terminamos a conferência fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava de alguns minutos para pensar. Eu sabia que não podia esperar que a Bella me perdoasse com facilidade. Para ser honesto, apesar de desejar muito, eu não sabia se ela conseguiria me perdoar. Mas eu não desistiria. A simples visão do seu rosto fazia com que eu me sentisse vivo. Eu possuía todas as nossas lembranças como um casal e sentia falta dos seus olhos castanhos expressivos. Mas não negaria que o tom conhaque trazia um mistério, uma sensualidade que anteriormente ligava a sua inocência.

Eu amava a menina que conheci. Eu sentia saudade do que dividíamos quando estávamos juntos. E eu queria aprender sobre tudo que havia mudado nela nesses vinte anos.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jasper parando no batente da porta.

-Eu não sei – Respondi decidindo ser completamente honesto – Eu ainda a amo, mas eu sei que ela não é a mesma pessoa assim como eu também mudei em vinte anos.

-Porque você não tenta se aproximar como um amigo. Tente usar o fato da Victória está querendo matar vocês dois – Opinou Jasper me fazendo sorrir.

-Eu acho que nunca conseguiria fingir, mas é uma boa ideia – Falei levantando – Eu vou dar uma volta para tentar aliviar a mente.

Antes mesmo de sair de casa já sabia exatamente onde eu precisava ir. Eu não sabia se o lugar tinha sobrevivido afinal já se passaram vinte anos. Preferi andar pela floresta no lugar de correr e quando cheguei a clareira fiquei encantado com o que vi. Ela continuava praticamente a mesma. Talvez fosse um milagre, talvez por estar tão profunda na floresta que poucos chegam aqui.

-Eu também fiquei surpresa quando vi que continua praticamente a mesma coisa – Falou a voz doce da Bella e virei para vê-la surgir entre as árvores – Impressionante, não é?

-Algumas coisas são eternas – Falei encarando seus olhos. Mesmo passados vinte anos o silêncio da sua mente ainda era tão reconfortante. Mesmo que agora eu daria tudo para escutar seus pensamentos.

-Poucas – Respondeu Isabella e eu sabia que isso era uma indireta – Então a Victória está atrás de nós.

-Como diz a Rosalie a vadia precisa de uma vida – Falei sorrindo. Essa nossa conversa estava transcorrendo bem mais tranquila que a última.

-Eu nunca imaginei escutar você xingando – Falou Bella me presenteando com um sorriso que nunca imaginei que veria novamente. Não era o seu habitual sorriso tímido. Era um mais largo que iluminava seus olhos.

-Muitas coisas mudam com os anos – Falei e não queria que meu tom fosse tão sombrio – Isabella, eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para me odiar...

-Eu não odeio você, Edward – Cortou Bella respirando fundo – Eu só não consigo perdoar você.

-Eu tenho tantas culpas em relação a você – Falei com calma por um segundo me perdendo em tanta dor, tanto física quanto mental, que passei nesses últimos anos desde daquele fatídico dia na floresta.

-É melhor deixarmos o passado onde ele pertence – Falou Isabella se movendo pela clareira – Você falou da Rosalie. Como está sua família?

-Eles estão bem – Respondi pensando na saudade que eu sentia de cada um deles nesses últimos vinte anos – Eles devem estar chegando amanhã. A Alice está com completa atenção nas decisões da Victória. Ela não esta sozinha. Pelo menos mais cinco vampiros.

-Isso é preocupante – Falou Bella com calma – Bom, deixe-me saber qualquer alteração, certo?

-Bella – Chamei segurando sua mão para evitar que ela saísse, mas eu não estava preparado para a eletricidade que passou da sua pele para minha. Eu sabia que todos os avanços que fiz nessa conversa se perderiam no meu próximo movimento. E mesmo racionalizando as consequências não pude evitar.

Puxei-a para mim segurando sua nuca com força trazendo seus lábios para junto dos meus. Suspirei quando percebi que o gosto dos seus lábios era ainda mais cítrico do que eu lembrava. Era um sabor que eu não ousaria descrever. Qualquer adjetivo era pequeno demais para descrever. Senti suas mãos rodearem meu pescoço e por um segundo pensei que ela me afastaria. Então fiquei positivamente surpreso quando a senti usando seu toque para se aproximar.

Empurrei suas costas na árvore mais próxima lembrando que não precisava me controlar. Meus lábios e os seus lutavam por controle e quão mais profundo ficava mais agressivo o beijo se tornava. Seus dentes morderam meu lábio inferior com força me fazendo soltar um gemido antes que pudesse me conter. Minhas mãos não tinham destino certo, apenas queriam mapear seu corpo.

-Chega – Falou Isabella me empurrando e observei com prazer o quanto seus olhos se escureceram por causa do seu desejo – Não crie esperanças por causa disso. Você continua bonito e isso foi apenas meu corpo reagindo quando um homem atraente me beija. Você não tem permissão de me tocar e agradeceria se cumprisse meu desejo.

-Como você quiser, Bella – Falei contendo meu sorriso – Eu só vou tocá-la quando você pedir por isso.

"_E você vai pedir" _completei em pensamento já planejando meus próximos movimentos.

**...**

**N/a: É! Eu demorei, não foi?**

**Prontos para uma longa história dos meus últimos dias? Pois bem, tudo começou quando a minha personalidade quase obsessiva veio à tona. Eu fiquei completamente viciada no seriado True Blood. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de assistir. Passei uma semana sem conseguir realizar nenhuma atividade além de ver os vampiros mais gatos e malvados da televisão até acompanhar a sexta temporada.**

**Quando finalmente saciei meu vício e já tinha metade do capítulo pronto o que acontece? Isso mesmo! Meu computador simplesmente dá o prego e como sou extremamente sortuda perco todos meus documentos. Então tive que reescrever todo o capítulo e como citei a cima sou um pouco obsessiva então nunca achava que estava tão bom quanto da primeira vez que tinha escrito e de repente lembrava-me de algo que tinha colocado anteriormente e fiquei tentando encaixar e isso me enlouqueceu. Então espero que o capítulo não esteja muito ruim.**

**Quero me desculpar por não responder individualmente cada review, mas desde que meu pc voltou a conexão da internet anda maluca então vou postar antes que caia novamente. Mas quero agradecer cada um que ler o capitulo anterior e gostou e comentou. Muito obrigada mesmo! Prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo cada um porque eu amo ler suas opiniões. Então, por favor, continuem por aqui.**

**Sendo assim, espero reviews e que gostem apesar da loucura que foi escrever esse capítulo.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até a próxima.**

**Maria Lua**

**21/09/2013**


End file.
